


Shadow III

by kessM



Series: Shadow [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Allusions to folter, Alternate Universe, Animagus, Animagus Bestiality, M/M, Post Mpreg, Romance, special Lore regarding soul partner and animagi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Nach einigen entspannten Wochen mit seinen Welpen, rückte nun auch das Schuljahr immer näher und der Plan seines geliebten Wolfes klappt nicht so, wie er sollte, da die Schergen Voldemorts dieses Mal erstaunlicher Weise schneller waren... nur gut, dass er nicht mehr allein ist und auf seine neue Familie Verlaß ist... irgendwie...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Shadow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047601
Kudos: 5





	1. III/I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Alles was Ihr erkennt ist nicht meins und Geld bekomme ich auch keins.

Lächelnd beobachtete Draco seine kleine Familie- sein Pack- beim tollen.  
Mit knappen 2 Monaten waren die Kleinen so gut wie entwöhnt und zu seiner Erleichterung hatten sich die zwei zusätzlichen Zitzen bereits zurückgebildet.  
Seine kleinen Racker waren inzwischen in der Lage kleinere Fleischbrocken selbst vom Knochen zu lösen und mussten nicht mehr mit dem Fleischbrei gefüttert werden, den Winky- unentbehrliche kleine Seele- nach den ersten 4 Wochen zubereitet hatte.  
Zudem hatte er sich ziemlich schnell von Shadow das „über die Schnauze beißen“ abgeschaut.  
Aus der Literatur wusste er, dass es sich dabei um eine Erziehungsmaßnahme unter Wölfen handelte, mit der die älteren Wölfe den Jungwölfen zeigten, wie weit sie gehen konnten.  
Selbstverständlich nahmen die Kleinen keinen Schaden, sondern lediglich einen Schrecken, der sie ihre Grenzen lehrte.  
Draco konnte natürlich nicht wie Shadow zubeißen.  
Stattdessen umfasste er mit einer Hand die Schnauze und drückte den kleinen Störenfried nach unten.  
Eine weitere Beobachtung die er machte, war, dass die beiden jüngeren Welpen die Führung Kassiopeias ohne weitere Kämpfe anerkannten. 

Und auch wenn ihm die ersten Wochen jede Menge Nerven gekostet hatten- neben der erwachenden Neugierde und Erkundungsfreude der Jungen, die Schule und gleichzeitig die Geheimhaltung, dass er drei kleine Wölfe in seinem Quartier beherbergte- bereute er seine Entscheidung die Welpen auszutragen nicht eine einzige Sekunde.

Was ihn jedoch am meisten erstaunte, war die Tatsache, dass er die Gefühle der Kleinen wahrnahm. Und in den letzten Tagen meinte er auch immer mehr Wörter über ihren telepathischen Link zu vernehmen.  
Kopfschüttelnd versuchte Draco den Kopf wieder frei zu bekommen.  
Es gelang ihm auch, als er von allen drei Welpen auf einmal angesprungen wurde und so nach hinten ins weiche Moos gedrückt wurde. Lachend wuschelte er den Kleinen durchs Fell:  
„Na? Habt ihr es wieder zu weit getrieben?“  
Der unschuldige Blick, der ihm aus drei silbernen Augenpaaren zugeworfen wurde, täuschte ihn nicht.  
Dafür konnte er den Schalk viel zu deutlich über ihre Verbindung spüren.  
Das warnende Knurren war alles, was sie an Warnung hatten, bevor Shadow sprang und genau über Draco landete.  
Die Welpen drückten sich flach an den Slytherin, während Draco nicht anders konnte, als in den amüsierten Augen seines Gefährten zu versinken.  
„Und was macht der große, böse Wolf jetzt, wo er seinen Gefährten unter sich zu liegen hat?“, neckte er die Kreatur.  
Das tiefe Knurren beantwortete er mit einem Hochziehen der Augenbraue.  
Das reichte und Shadow neigte den Kopf, um seine Zunge über die empfindliche Haut an Dracos Hals fahren zu lassen. 

Die drei Welpen hatten schnell gelernt wann sie ihre Eltern lieber allein zu lassen hatten und so zogen sie sich auch jetzt zurück.  
Draco hingegen hatte sehr schnell seine Verlegenheit verloren.  
Schließlich hatte er die drei während ihrer ersten Wochen nicht alleine lassen können. Hatte sich aber auch nach der Nähe seines Partners gesehnt.  
Shadow hatte ihm die Entscheidung abgenommen, indem er dem Slytherin eine Woche nach der Geburt erneut das Samtband über die Augen gelegt hatte, während dieser noch die Welpen gesäugt hatte.  
Shadow hatte in einem zärtlichen Schauer Küsse auf seinen Rücken hinab regnen lassen und war dann vorsichtig mit einem Finger in ihn eingedrungen.  
Aufstöhnend hatte er sich dem Finger entgegen gereckt.  
Erst da wurde ihm klar, wie sehr er es vermisst hatte, von seinem Gefährten in Besitz genommen zu werden.  
Und noch während ihre Jungen sich sattsäugten, drang Shadow in ihn ein und führte ihn zu seinem ersten Orgasmus.  
Und je öfter Shadow ihn nahm, umso weniger schämte er sich.  
Schließlich lief es in der freien Natur nicht anders ab und sie mussten sich mit den beengten Verhältnissen von Dracos Räumen und auch ihrer Lichtung arrangieren.  
Deswegen konnte er sich auch jetzt ohne schlechtes Gewissen der großen Gestalt seines Wolfes entgegen strecken, als dieser mit seinen scharfen Zähnen, einen Knopf nach dem anderen vom Schlafanzugoberteil löste.  
Die raue Zunge und auch die Zähne liebkosten jedes Quäntchen Haut, das freigelegt wurde.  
Später konnte Draco nicht mehr sagen, wie er die Hose verloren und wie er es geschafft hatte die Stellung zu wechseln.  
Er konnte jedoch mit Sicherheit sagen, dass ihn die Zunge, welche über die Ritze fuhr und mit der Zungenspitze die Rückseite seiner Hoden liebkoste, in den Wahnsinn trieb.  
Wimmernd langte er nach hinten und öffnete sich der talentierten Zunge weiter.  
Shadow enttäuschte ihn nicht und folgte der stummen Aufforderung. Unerbittlich drang er mit der Zunge in den Silberblonden ein.  
Entlockte ihm drei Orgasmen, ehe er sich von ihm löste und die pralle Erregung tief in seinem Gegenpart vergrub.  
Das allein reichte aus Draco am ganzen Leib erzittern zu lassen, da sich ihre Magiefelder, wie immer in diesem Moment, komplett überlagerten und der gesamten Länge entlang rieben.  
Nachdem Draco den warmen Samen seines Gefährten mehrmals in seinem Körper aufgenommen hatte und noch öfter seinen eigenen aus sich hinausschießen hatte lassen, ließ Shadow von ihm ab, nur um neben ihm zusammenzubrechen.  
Leise in sich hinein glucksend tastete Draco nach seinem Zauberstab.  
Sprach einen schnellen Säuberungsspruch und schaffte es mit einer weiteren Bewegung des Stabes, dass er zumindest seine Hose wieder trug und kuschelte sich dann in das weiche Fell seines Gegenparts.  
Noch während Morpheus ihn in seinen Armen willkommen hieß, spürte er, wie ihre Kleinen sich um sie herum verteilt, ebenfalls an sie heran kuschelten.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow brach nicht mit seinem Rhythmus und schaffte es auch weiterhin alle 3- 4 Nächte vorbei zu kommen.   
Mitte April jedoch bekam Draco fast einen Herzinfarkt, als er nach dem Unterricht seine Räume betrat und niemanden antraf.   
Kassiopeia, Orion und Antaris waren nirgendwo zu finden.   
#Kids?#, schickte er seinen Ruf fast schon panisch hinaus.  
##Oh Paps…##, kam es atemlos von Kassi zurück. ##Entschuldige bitte. Aber Vater kam vorbei und hat uns in den Verbotenen Wald mitgenommen. Zeigt uns wie man jagt.##  
Gleichzeitig mit der Erklärung seiner Ältesten schwappte eine Welle des schlechten Gewissens und der Entschuldigung durch die Verbindung mit seinem Gefährten zu ihm rüber.  
Draco war sich fast hundertprozentig sicher, dass er und Shadow ebenfalls in der Lage waren, telepathisch zu kommunizieren.   
Jedoch zog es der Animagus auch hier vor zu schweigen, damit die Stimme ihn nicht verriet.   
Schweren Herzens akzeptierte Draco auch diese Entscheidung.   
Allerdings führte dieses „erzwungene“ Schweigen dazu, dass sie sich gegenseitig immer besser durch ihre Gefühle, Stimmungen und Gesten zu lesen lernten. 

Seufzend nahm er die Entschuldigung an.   
Ermahnte seine Jungen aber trotzdem:   
#Sollte das noch einmal vorkommen, sagt mir bitte vorher bescheid.   
Ihr nehmt doch sonst auch keine Rücksicht darauf, ob ich mich im Unterricht befinde, wenn ihr etwas wissen wollt.#, schloss er seine Erklärung trocken.   
#Ja, Paps.#, kam es dreistimmig zurück.   
#Ging in der Aufregung unter.#, schob ein zerknirschter Ris noch hinten ran.   
Augenrollend zog Draco seine Hausaufgaben aus der Tasche und schickte beruhigende Gefühle über ihre Verbindung.   
Dann konzentrierte er sich auf Alte Runen.   
Es war ja nicht so, als ob er die Aufregung der Kleinen nicht verstand.   
Sie alle vermissten Shadow wenn er nicht da war.   
Sie alle sorgten sich jede einzelne Sekunde und wagten es manchmal kaum morgens in den Tagspropheten zu schauen, da die Kämpfe immer mehr an Brutalität zunahmen.   
Voldemort wurde verzweifelt.   
Schließlich verlor er bei jedem Angriff mindestens einen Todesesser.   
Wenn Draco sich eine Schätzung erlaubte, dann dürfte der Dunkle Lord nur noch über eine Handvoll Leute verfügen.   
Er konnte nur hoffen, dass die Aufregung, die Shadow verursachte, dazu führte, dass Voldemort sein Versprechen von den letzten Sommerferien und somit auch Draco vergaß. 

Seine Hoffnungen wurden zerschmettert, als Severus ihn Anfang Juni nach Zaubertränke zurückhielt und ihm eröffnete, das er sich in den Sommerferien bereithalten halten sollte, ihrem Lord zu dienen.   
Vollkommen betäubt hatte er sich zum Abendessen aufgemacht.   
Jetzt, wo er gebunden war und Kassiopeia, Orion und Antaris auf ihn warteten, fiel natürlich die Variante mit der Belladonna komplett aus.   
Jedoch sah er keinen anderen Weg, wie er Voldemort entkommen konnte. 

In seinen Räumen wartete Shadow bereits auf ihn.   
Mit besorgten bernsteinfarbenden Augen musterte sein Gefährte ihn.   
Schien als hätte ihn das Gefühlschaos in Draco alarmiert.   
Draco hingegen ließ seine Tasche fallen, schlang die Arme um den Hals Shadows und vergrub sein Gesicht in dem weichen Fell.   
Ganz wage bekam er mit, wie sich ihre Jungen um ihn herum verteilten, und ihn daran erinnerte, dass er nicht mehr allein war.  
„Voldemort hat mich nicht vergessen…“  
Dieser eine Satz reichte aus, den Rest seines kleinen Rudels erst vollkommen erstarren zu lassen und dann in warnendes Knurren auszubrechen.   
Inzwischen am ganzen Leib zitternd, wisperte Draco weiter:   
„Ich weiß nicht… ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihm entkommen kann…“  
Die bereits bekannte Dunkelheit legte sich über den Raum.  
Dann konnte Draco die starken Arme seines Gefährten ausmachen, die ihn fast schon schmerzhaft gegen den Körper des Anderen pressten.   
Es machte Draco nichts.   
Stattdessen presste er sich noch enger an Shadow.   
Hoffte, dass ihm die Gegenwart seines Gefährten durch die Panikattacke hindurch half.   
Nach einer Weile erhob sich Shadow und trug ihn zum Bett.   
Er legte sich hin und gestattete es Draco sich an ihn zu klammern.   
Kassi, Rion und Ris sprangen ebenfalls aufs Bett und schmiegten sich an ihre Väter.   
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Draco ruhig und mit der Gewissheit, dass Shadow ihn nicht im Stich lassen würde.


	3. III/III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #telepathische Verbindung#

„Geliebter Drache, 

Die Brosche ist ein Portschlüssel, der Dich zu unserem neuen gemeinsamen zu Hause bringen wird.“

Draco schluckte.  
Shadow hatte neben dem ganzen Stress auch noch an einem gemeinsamen zu Hause gearbeitet?  
Fast schon ein wenig ungläubig blickte er hinab auf den kleinen zusammengerollten Drachen, der aus Silber gefertigt die Brosche darstellte. 

„Sollten Dir weder das Haus noch die Umgebung zusagen, werden wir selbstverständlich gemeinsam weiter schauen.“

Shadow war ein Alpha.   
Und es machte Draco nichts, den Entscheidungen des Alphas Folge zu leisten, da er ihm mit Leib und Seele traute.   
Dennoch schaffte Shadow es, ihn bei wichtigen Entscheidungen mit ein zu beziehen. Dafür würde er sich irgendwann bei seinem Gegenpart ausgiebig bedanken müssen. 

„Der Portschlüssel lässt sich mit „Wolfshöhle“ aktivieren.“

An dieser Stelle konnte sich Draco ein belustigtes Schnauben nicht verkneifen. Er vermeinte sogar die Belustigung Shadows zu verspüren, als jener sich für genau jenes Passwort entschieden hatte.

„Die Kids werden von Winky nach Hause begleitet, sobald Du die Schule verlassen hast. Und alle vier werden dort auf Dich warten. 

Passt auf Euch auf,  
In Liebe

Shadow“

In Gedanken versunken, steckte Draco die Brosche an seinem Umhang fest und verstaute den Brief in der Schatulle auf dem Kaminsims, wo er bereits alle anderen Briefe Shadows aufbewahrte.   
Er würde, um aufsehen zu vermeiden, mit dem Rest der Schüler nach London fahren.   
Es würde in dem Gewühl auf dem Bahnsteig dann nicht weiter auffallen, wenn er einen Portschlüssel aktivierte, den er eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit am Leib getragen hatte.

Eine raue Zunge an seiner Hand riss ihn aus den Gedanken.   
Lächelnd kniete er nieder und nahm nacheinander jeden seiner Welpen in den Arm. Strich ihnen durch ihr schwarzsilbernes Fell.  
Alle drei waren ausgesprochene Schönheiten mit ihren silbernen Augen und der silbernen Färbung der Haarwurzel, die dann langsam zur Spitze hin eine mitternachtsschwarze Färbung annahm.   
Dazu die kräftige, durchtrainierte Figur und einem konnte schon Angst und Bange bei ihrem Anblick werden.   
Gewiss, an Shadows Masse reichten sie noch lange nicht heran, dennoch brauchten sie sich nicht hinter einem „normalen“ Wolf zu verstecken.   
Und Draco liebte alle drei und wusste, dass die drei seine Gefühle erwiderten.   
Im Gegensatz zum „wilden“ Wolf, respektierten die Jungwölfe ihre Eltern als Alpha des „Rudels“ und es würde ihnen niemals im Traum einfallen sich ihnen zu wiedersetzen.   
Und je älter sie wurden, umso mehr verfielen sie automatisch in die „Wächterrolle“, die ihnen ihre außergewöhnliche Herkunft zuwies. 

Draco war kaum aus dem Zug ausgestiegen, da wurde ihm ein Tuch vor die Nase gehalten und er verlor langsam aber sicher das Bewusstsein.   
Dennoch versuchte er sich befreien.   
In dem Gerangel löste sich die Brosche.   
Draco hörte noch, wie sie am Boden aufschlug, dann… nichts mehr…


	4. III/IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #telepathische Verbindung#

Mit geschlossenen Augen saß Draco gegen die kalte Steinmauer seines Kerkers gelehnt.   
Als er nach der Attacke wieder zu sich gekommen war, hatte er sich in einer feuchtkalten Zelle wieder gefunden.  
Voldemort hatte ihn nur wenige Stunden später aufgesucht, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass er die „Ehre“ habe, an einem Ritual teilzunehmen, welches Voldemort zum einen seine menschliche Gestalt wieder geben und zum anderen einen gewaltigen Magie- Schub verabreichen sollte, damit er endlich diesem elenden Wolf das Fell über die Ohren ziehen konnte.   
Draco war klar, dass es sich bei ihm um das Opfer handelte, welches das Ritual des Dunklen Lords mit Sicherheit fordern würde.   
Allerdings sah er sich nicht in der Lage irgendwie Kontakt mit seiner Familie aufzunehmen.   
Schien als wäre die Zelle komplett gegen alles und jeden abgeschirmt.  
Er war also nicht in der Lage eine telepathische Nachricht nach draußen zu schicken.   
Seitdem betete er zu allen ihm bekannten und auch unbekannten Gottheiten, dass sein Pack nicht irgendwelche Dummheiten anstellen würde.

Seine Gebete wurden anscheinend nicht erhört.  
Denn fast vierzehn Tage nach seiner Gefangenschaft, wurde er aus dem Schlaf geholt, als die Tür zu seiner Zelle aufgerissen wurde.   
Herein traten Grabbe und Goyle Senior, die an einer schweren silbernen Kette einen großen schwarzen Wolf hinter sich herzogen.   
Besagter Wolf schien bewusstlos und das einst strahlend schwarze Fell wirkte stumpf und stellenweise mit Blut verklebt.   
Draco blieb fast das Herz stehen, als er seinen stolzen und mächtigen Gefährten derartig am Boden sah.   
Es verlangte ihm eine Menge Selbstbeherrschung ab, nicht aufzuspringen und sich zwischen den Wolf und seinen Kerkermeistern zu stellen.   
Stattdessen blieb er ruhig in seiner Ecke sitzen und beobachtete.  
Kaum hatten die beiden kräftigen Todesesser die leblose Gestalt des Wolfes in die Mitte der Zelle geschleift und die Kette mit einem der Ringe an der Wand befestigt, verließen sie die Zelle.   
Wenige Sekunden nachdem die schwere Kerkertür ins Schloss gefallen war, blinzelte sein Gefährte.   
Draco spürte, wie sich Unglauben in dem Wolf ausbreitete, während er wie hypnotisiert auf die Kette starrte, welche von dem ebenfalls silbernen Halsband zum Boden reichte, ehe sie sich um den Ring schlängelte.   
#Das ist Silber…#, hörte er eine vollkommen fassungslose tiefe Stimme. #Das ist Silber…#, wiederholte die Stimme. #Was, bitteschön, soll Silber gegen einen Animagus ausrichten? Haben diese Schwachköpfe in der Schule nicht aufgepasst? Silber hilft nur gegen Werwölfe…#  
Nachdem Draco sich von dem Schreck erholt hatte seinen Gefährten in der gleichen Zelle zu sehen, in der er saß und zu dem auch noch die Stimme, trotzdem er sie schon seit mehr als einem Jahr nicht mehr gehört hatte, erkannt hatte, gluckste er leise in sich hinein:  
##Vielleicht denken sie: Sicher ist sicher?##  
Das reichte, den Wolf aus seinem Unglauben zu reißen.  
Die bernsteinfarbenen Augen zeigten Vorsicht und ein wenig Unsicherheit, als sie sich ihm zuwandten.   
Dennoch konnte das nicht über die tiefe Sorge hinwegtäuschen, die Draco tief in seinem Gefährten brennen spürte.   
Ruhig erwiderte Draco den Blick:   
##Wie ich dir bereits am Anfang gesagt habe: bei einer magischen Bindung müssen die Partner sich komplett akzeptieren, bevor die Verbindung als solche eingegangen werden kann.   
Da ich ohne jeden Zweifel sowohl deinen Armreif trage, sowie deine Welpen ausgetragen habe, sollte dir eigentlich klar sein, dass ich auch deine mir damals unbekannte menschliche Seite komplett angenommen habe.##  
Diese Aussage unterstrich der Silberblonde indem er die Verbindung zu seinem Wolf komplett öffnete, so dass dieser jedes einzelne Gefühl, welches er Shadow und ihren Welpen gegenüber hegte, sehen konnte.   
Das brennende Verlangen als auch die Erwiderung der Gefühle, zeigten ihm mehr als deutlich, was sein Gefährte am liebsten getan hätte, würden sie sich nicht in solch einer… prekären Situation befinden.  
Draco versuchte ihre Gedanken in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.   
##Wie hast du mich gefunden?##  
Shadow legte sich so, dass er den Eingang ihrer Zelle gut im Blick hatte und es von außen so aussah, als würde der Wolf seinen Zellengenossen ignorieren.  
#Die Kids wurden unruhig als du nicht zu Hause eintrafst, obwohl der Zug längst schon in London eingefahren sein sollte.#  
Ruhe, wie er sie schon seit 14 Tagen nicht mehr gespürt hatte, durchfloss Draco, als er der tiefen, beschwichtigenden Stimme seines Gefährten lauschte.   
#Nachdem du drei Stunden später immer noch nicht aufgetaucht warst und sie dich auch nicht über unsere Verbindung erreichen konnten, baten sie Winky, sie in eine versteckte Ecke des Bahnsteiges zu bringen.   
Dort warteten sie dann geduldig, bis sich der Hogwarts- Express wieder auf den Weg gemacht hatte und der Bahnsteig komplett leer war.   
Dann suchten sie den Bahnsteig und das Gleis ab. Fanden die Brosche, welche zwischen dem Schotter des Gleises lag…#  
Draco konnte durchaus den Stolz über das wohlüberlegte Vorgehen ihrer Kleinen spüren. Und auch die Angst um ihn, als sein Verschwinden bekannt wurde.   
#Sie wussten, dass du dich nicht kampflos von einem meiner Geschenke trennen würdest. Daraus schlossen sie, dass dir jemand auf dem Bahnsteig aufgelauert haben muss und dich erwischt hat, bevor du den Portschlüssel aktivieren konntest…  
Das war der Moment, in dem sie mit mir Kontakt aufnahmen und mir von ihrem Fund und ihren Schlüssen berichteten…#  
Liebevoll zog Draco seinen sonst so starken Gefährten in eine mentale Umarmung. In welche dieser dankbar sank. Saß ihm der Schreck um seinen silberblonden Slytherin doch noch viel zu sehr in den Knochen.


	5. III/V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #telepathische Verbindung#

#Ich schickte die drei wieder nach Hause.#, führte Shadow das Gespräch nach einer Weile fort. #Es gefiel ihnen nicht, doch sie wussten, dass wir weitere Informationen brauchten…  
Eine Woche später lief mir Wurmschwanz vor die Fänge.   
Ich denke, ich brauche nicht weiter ausführen, dass diese kleine verräterische Ratte kaum noch am Leben war, als ich mit ihr fertig war.#, gluckste der Wolf düster in sich hinein.   
Draco verstärkte lediglich seine „Umarmung“.   
#Zumindest bekam ich aus ihm heraus, dass du dich wie befürchtest in Voldis Gewalt befindest und dich dieser in einem Ritual zur Sommernachtswende opfern wollte… Wenn der neue Malfoy- Lord dem Dunklen Lord schon keinen politischen Nutzen bringen konnte, dann wollte Voldi dich wenigstens dazu benutzen.#, grollte Shadow. #Entgegen jede Regel, die mir Shacklebolt, Moody und Snape vergangenen Sommer eingebläut haben, ließ ich es im nächsten Zusammenstoß mit Voldis Männern so aussehen, als ob ich übermütig geworden wäre und ließ mich einfangen… Mit den Schwierigkeiten, die ich Voldi bereitet habe, konnte ich sicher sein, dass sie mich zu ihm und somit näher zu dir bringen würden… ich sollte Recht behalten.   
Und Voldi hat es wahnsinnigen Spaß gemacht, mich erst zu foltern, dann mit dunkler Magie gewaltsam dafür zu sorgen, dass ich meine Gestalt wechsle und nachdem er sich von seinem „Lachanfall“ wieder erholt hatte, erneut in Shadow zu pressen, damit er mich in Ketten gelegt in die gleiche Zelle wie meinen ewigen Rivalen stecken konnte. Schließlich würde er uns beide im selben Ritual opfern, da konnten wir uns ruhig schon vorher etwas Gesellschaft leisten.# schnaubte Shadow abfällig.  
##Alles schön und gut,## „drückte“ Draco seinen Gefährten kurz, ehe er sich wieder ein wenig zurückzog.   
Sie mussten aufpassen oder sie würden ihre Wächter durch ihre gemeinsame mächtige Aura alarmieren. Das hieß, sie mussten ihren „Kontakt“ so minimal wie möglich halten und wenn möglich nur auf Telepathie beschränken. Sonst würden sich ihre Auren noch enger verbinden und noch weiter ausbreiten. Das konnten sie nicht riskieren. So wie er… Voldi einschätzte, würde diesem es ein besonderes Vergnügen bereiten, mit ihrer Bindung herumzuexperimentieren. ##Aber wie kommen wir jetzt hier raus? Schließlich sind wir immer noch hier drinnen und können immer noch nicht nach draußen kommunizieren.##  
Die Verbindung zu ihren Welpen war immer noch stumm.   
Lediglich sie beide konnten miteinander „sprechen“, da sie sich innerhalb derselben Schutzbanne befanden.   
#Bevor die Ratte ihr Bewusstsein verlor, hat sie mir noch verraten, in welche Löcher sich Voldi gern zurückzieht.   
Ich habe diese Informationen an unsere Kleinen weitergegeben.   
Sie werden jeden einzelnen Unterschlupf absuchen, bis sie den gefunden haben, in dem wir uns aufhalten.   
Dann werden wir gemeinsam bis zum Ritual warten, da solche Rituale immer unter freiem Himmel abgehalten werden müssen und dass wohl unsere beste Möglichkeit sein wird, zu reagieren…#   
Draco zog die Beine an, schlang die Arme drum herum und lehnte mit der Stirn gegen die Knie. Erschöpft schloss er die Augen.   
Er wusste, dass Shadow recht hatte.   
Rituale, so wie das, welches der Dunkle Lord durchzuführen gedachte, erzielten die größten Erfolge, wenn sie in der freien Natur durchgeführt wurden. Am besten wäre noch ein alter Druidenaltar in einem noch älteren Wald.   
Er würde seinen letzten Knut darauf verwetten, dass Voldi beides gefunden hatte. Und wie Shadow gesagt hatte, war das ihr einziges Fluchtfenster.  
Denn wenn die Kerker einen Rückschluss auf die restliche Behausung zuließen, dann mussten sie sich in einer sehr gut erhaltenen Burg befinden, die mit Sicherheit noch besser mit Schutzbannen aller Art ausgestattet war.   
Es würde einem Selbstmord gleichkommen, hier einen Fluchtversuch zu wagen. 

Einige Stunden später wurde Draco durch das Heulen eines Wolfes aus seinem leichten Schlummer gerissen.   
Wenig später antwortete ihm ein anderes, welches wiederum von einem dritten Heulen beantwortet wurde.   
Durch das Heulen, war Draco in der Lage zu lokalisieren, dass die drei Wölfe sich um ihren Aufenthaltsort herum verteilt hatten.   
Und er kannte die Stimmen.   
Erleichtert erlaubte er es sich ein wenig zusammenzusacken.   
Das leise Lachen Shadows ließ ihn leise nachfragen:  
##Was ist so amüsant?##  
Er konnte regelrecht sehen, wie Shadow mit den Augen rollte:  
#Unsere Racker haben eine sehr amüsante Art und Weise gefunden sich bemerkbar zu machen. Kassi hat gerade folgendes verkündet:   
Die Uhr hat 03.00 Uhr geschlagen.   
Rion führte weiter: es hat 03.01 geschlagen.   
Und Ris beendete das Ganze mit: es hat 03.02 geschlagen.#  
Draco konnte ebenfalls ein amüsantes Schnauben nicht unterdrücken.   
Wenn er seine Kleinen richtig einschätzte, dann würden sie das jetzt jede Stunde durchziehen. Das wiederum würde nach und nach die Nerven der zur Zeit hier residierenden Herrschaften zermürben und zu einer Jagd führen.   
Ihm schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, wenn er daran dachte, dass die verbliebenden Todesesser sich auf seine Welpen stürzen würden.   
#scht… keine Sorge, die drei werden sich schon nicht erwischen lassen…#, beruhigte Shadow ihn.   
##Ich weiß… sie werden die Jagd genießen und jeden, der sich in den Wald traut, unschädlich machen… das ändert trotzdem nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich mir Sorgen mache…##, lehnte sich Draco mit geschlossen Augen gegen die Kerkerwand.   
Wo er die Minuten zählte, bis ihm das nächste Heulen ansagte, das eine weitere Stunde ihr Ende gefunden hatte.

Ihre „Gastgeber“ hielten bis Mittag des nächsten Tages durch.   
Dann rauschte Voldemort mit einem ziemlich sauertöpfisch dreinschauenden Snape in ihre Zelle.   
Sie konnten gar nicht so schnell reagieren, da brachte Voldemort mit schwarzer Magie Shadow dazu seine Gestalt zu ändern.   
Das silberne Halsband umschloss automatisch den menschlichen Hals und kettete ihn somit weiterhin an die Wand.   
Die Magie ging äußerst brutal zu Werke.   
Und da sie nicht mehr durch die Kerkerbanne getrennt waren, spürte Draco jede einzelne Muskelwandlung.   
Nur mit Mühe konnte er verstecken, dass ihn diese unangenehme Magie ebenso traf wie seinen Gefährten.  
„Mach den Wölfen da draußen klar, wenn sie nicht mit dem Gejaule aufhören, werden sie zu Kaminvorlegern verarbeitet!“, zischte der Dunkle Lord seinem am Boden kniendem, keuchenden Gefangenem zu.   
Unter dem blutverkrustetem schwarzen Haar blitzten Smaragde kalt auf:   
„Ich bin ein einsamer Wolf und kein Mitglied des Rudels.   
Wenn du auch nur ein wenig über Wölfe wüsstest, dann müsste dir klar sein, dass das Pack mich ignorieren wird und sollten sie mir in der freien Wildbahn begegnen, würden sie mir auch noch zeigen, was sie davon halten, dass ich mich in ihre Angelegenheiten mische.   
Ich fürchte, ich sehe mich außer Stande deiner äußerst unhöflich vorgetragenem Bitte nachzukommen, Tommy.“  
Diesen Trotz bezahlte Harry mit einem Fluch, der sein Fleisch an einigen Stellen aufriss. Kaum war das geschehen, jagte Voldemort einen Crucio hinterher.   
Der Schmerz war unbeschreiblich und Draco dankte allen Göttern, dass der Kerker jeden Kontakt nach draußen unterbrach, sodass ihre Welpen diesen Schmerz nicht mitbekamen.   
Dafür nutzte Harry die Gelegenheit mit seiner schmerzverzerrten Stimme aufzuheulen und ihnen mitzuteilen, dass sie den richtigen Unterschlupf gefunden hatten.   
Draco hingegen lehnte seine Stirn erneut gegen die angezogenen Beine und versuchte sich so klein wie möglich zu machen.   
Versuchte, unter gar keinen Umständen irgendwie nach außen hin zu verraten, dass er genau die gleichen Schmerzen verspürte.   
Leise wimmernd hoffte er, dass ihre Kerkermeister seine Reaktion eher so auslegten würden, dass er die Gewalt nicht mit ansehen wollte.  
Nach mehreren Ewigkeiten, wie Draco schien, ließ Voldemort von seinem jungen Gegenspieler ab.   
„Flick ihn zusammen. Sein Tod nützt mir vor dem Ritual nichts.“, befahl Voldemort mit ungerührter Stimme, ehe er sich abwandte und die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ.   
„Wir können offen sprechen. Die einzelnen Zellen sind bei verschlossener Tür so abgeriegelt, dass kein Ton nach draußen gelangt.“, sprach Snape, während er sich neben der zusammengesunkenen Gestalt am Kerkerboden niederließ.   
##Oh, wie praktisch.#, keuchte Draco sarkastisch auf.##So belästigen sich die Gefangen wenigstens nicht gegenseitig, wenn sie gefoltert werden…##  
Das entlockte seinem Gefährten ein leises Schnauben.   
„Und was, Mr Potter, finden Sie an Ihrer Situation so lustig?“, fuhr der Tränkemeister seinen Patienten an und schüttete gleich den nächsten Trank hinterher.   
„Wie oft habe ich dir verdammten Gryffindor klar gemacht, dass, wenn es brenzlig wird, du dich in Sicherheit zu bringen hast.   
Stattdessen lässt du dich wie einen verdammten Anfänger überrumpeln und einfangen…“, schimpfte Severus.  
„Severus…“, schaffte Harry es den älteren Slytherin zu unterbrechen. „Gib Draco ebenfalls den Anti-Crucio-Trank.“   
Auf die hochgezogene Augenbraue reagierte er lediglich mit einem Schulterzucken und folgte dem Blick des Tränkemeisters.   
Es schien, als würde dem Slytherin- Hausvorstand erst jetzt auffallen, dass sich sein Lieblingsschüler auch in der Zelle aufhielt.  
Zudem bemerkte er die verkrampfte Haltung und schloss daraus, dass der Silberblonde ebenfalls unter starken Schmerzen leiden musste.  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn kam er der Aufforderung nach und half Draco sich zu entrollen, damit er den Trank zu sich nehmen konnte.  
„Du wurdest nicht von dem Crucio getroffen.“, stellte Severus fest.  
„Nein.“, bestätigte Draco mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln die Aussage.   
Mal schauen, wie lange der Ältere brauchen würde, die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen.   
Er würde sich erst mal nach hinten gegen die kühle Zellenwand lehnen und die Beine ausstrecken.   
#mmh… was meinst du, ne Minute?#  
Draco öffnete eines seiner Augen und blinzelte zu seinem Gefährten, der in genau der gleichen Position an die gegenüberliegende Wand gelehnt saß.   
„Nicht mal 30 Sekunden.“, schoss er zurück.   
Das erstaunte Aufschnappen neben ihm zeigte dem Silberblonden, dass der Ältere die Lösung gefunden hatte.  
„Das war unfair. Du hast ihm geholfen.“, zwinkerte Harry ihm zu.   
Mit einem vollkommen entkräfteten: „Merlin!“ schaute Severus zwischen ihnen hin und her.   
„Das erklärt… natürlich… einiges…“, brachte der Tränkemeister nach einer Weile heraus. „Wie… Wann…“  
Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue schaute Draco zu seinem Hausvorstand:   
„Glauben Sie wirklich, dass es sich hier um den richtigen Ort und die richtige Zeit handelt, DAS zu diskutieren?“


	6. III/VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #telepathische Verbindung#

Severus hatte es noch einmal geschafft, ihnen einen Besuch abzustatten. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit, ihnen mitzuteilen, dass der Dunkle Lord am ersten Tag fünf seiner Untergebenen an die Wölfe im Wald verloren hatte.   
Seitdem zogen es die Bewohner der Festung vor, das stündliche Heulen zu ignorieren.   
Dann, vor zwei Tagen, hatte das Heulen komplett aufgehört.   
Schließlich wollten sie Voldemort nicht soweit verschrecken, dass er es nicht mehr wagte für das Ritual den Wald zu betreten.   
Ihre Welpen hatten auf ihren Streifzügen eine Lichtung mit einem alten Steinaltar gefunden. Sie würden dort auf sie warten.   
Jetzt blieb Draco nur noch zu warten. 

Die restliche Wartezeit verbrachten er und Harry damit, dass Harry ihm erzählte, was nach dem Debakel im Ministerium passierte war und wie er sich langsam aber sicher zu Shadow gewandelt hatte.   
So erfuhr Draco, dass Dumbledore einen der wenigen intakten Zeitumkehrer dem Ministerium „entliehen“ hatte und Harry damit die Möglichkeit gab in den Sommerferien ein rigoroses Trainingsprogram unter Snape, Shacklebolt und Moody zu absolvieren.   
Wenn er den Zeitverlauf richtig einschätzte, dann hatte er ungefähr 2 Jahre innerhalb der Sommerferien verbracht, während seine Trainer ihn abwechselnd in die „Vergangenheit“ begleitet und trainiert hatten.   
Selbst als er anfing die Todesesser einen nach dem Anderen von der Straße zu pflücken, benutzte er weiterhin den Zeitumkehrer.  
Zum einen, um ein wenig Schlaf nachzuholen oder Informationen zu besorgen oder um auf Dumbledores bestreben hin, sich durch das Material seines 6. Schuljahres zu arbeiten.   
Glucksend hatte Harry ihm erklärt, dass Dumbledore es überhaupt nicht lustig gefunden hatte, dass er seine Schulbücher mit auf seine Streifzüge genommen hatte. Als Harry ihm jedoch erklärt hatte, dass er so die Zeit, die er mit Warten verbrachte, wenigstens sinnvoll nutzen konnte, verstummten Dumbledores Proteste.  
Und natürlich waren da die Momente, die er sich für Draco davongestohlen hatte.   
Während jedoch für Draco nicht mehr als 3 Tage vergangen waren, hatte Harry selbst manchmal bereits 2 Wochen hinter sich.   
Als Harry ihm das gesagt hatte, konnte er nicht an sich halten und nahm seinen sonst so starken Gefährten in den Arm.   
Für wenige Augenblicke gestattete Harry mit der Stirn gegen seine Schulter zu lehnen, dann löste er sich mit einem schiefen Grinsen und Draco nahm wieder in seiner Ecke der Zelle Platz.  
Selbst dieser geringe Kontakt hatte ausgereicht, dass ihre Auren fast die Grenzen ihrer kleinen Zelle gesprengt hätten. 

Einen Tag vor der Sonnenwende bekamen sie nur noch Wasser gereicht und gegen Mittag des längsten Tages im Jahr wurden sie aus ihrer Zelle geführt.   
Harry hatte seine menschliche Gestalt angenommen.  
Nach außen hin, ignorierten sie sich.   
Innerlich jedoch, versuchten sie ihre Welpen zu beruhigen, die ihnen mit Überschwang nach der erzwungenen telepathischen Trennung alles Mögliche auf einmal zu erzählen versuchten.   
Als sie sich in ihrem Bad entspannt zurücklehnen konnten, knurrte Shadow einmal warnend in die Verbindung und schon konnten Draco und Harry erleichtert aufatmen- sie liefen nicht mehr Gefahr durch eine Migräne das Zeitliche zu segnen.   
Und sie dankten allen Göttern, dass sie in getrennte Badezimmer geführt worden waren.   
Wer konnte schon sagen, wie sie trotz der Gefahr auf den Anderen reagiert hätten, hätten sie ihn Unbekleidet zu Gesicht bekommen.  
Im Grunde brauchte sie nichts weiter tun, als still liegen zu bleiben, da die Öle in dem Wasser eine gründliche Reinigung durchführten.  
Sie nutzten die Ruhe, um ihre Welpen vollkommen davon zu überzeugen, dass es ihnen beiden gut ging und sie nichts sehnlicher wünschten, als gemeinsam zur „Wolfshöhle“ zurückzukehren.

Aufgeregt erzählten die drei Jungwölfe Draco, dass das riesige Haus von einem weitläufigen Waldstück umgeben war.   
Die Lichtung, auf der ihr Haus stand, war von enorm starken Schutzbannen umgeben, die es lediglich der Familie und von ihnen ausgewählte Individuen gestatte, die Lichtung und das Haus zu betreten.   
Harry merkte an, dass der umgebene Wald ebenfalls zu ihrem Eigentum gehörte.   
Er hätte aber nur allgemeine Schutzbanne darum gezogen, da er nicht eingesehen hatte, den Wölfen in der Familie das Jagdvergnügen zu nehmen.   
Draco schüttelte daraufhin lächelnd den Kopf.  
Er konnte es nicht abwarten mit seiner Familie nach Hause zu gehen.   
...

Und ab hier verließen mich die Musen...  
Der grobe Verlauf der Geschichte steht - aber er weigert sich schon ewig auf Papier gebracht zu werden^^°

**Author's Note:**

> Wer Interesse dran hat die Story zu adoptieren - bitte kontaktier mich unter: kessm@arcor.de  
> (Mach nur irgendwie im Betreff deutlich erkenntlich, dass es sich bei Deiner Mail nicht um Spam handelt, da ich erbarmungslos alles ungeöffnet lösche, was ich nicht zuordnen kann^^°)  
> Bitte nicht einfach ohne zu fragen die Geschichten nehmen und weiterschreiben - Danke^__^


End file.
